


come out, come out

by signifying_nothing



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: (not their blood though), ...sex on a dead stag??? do i need to warn for that?????, Bloodplay, M/M, Werewolf!AU, anxious!hoseok, set in the same universe as we are ours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 01:26:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7246636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/signifying_nothing/pseuds/signifying_nothing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hoseok thought something was <em>wrong,</em> when he heard namjoon howling beyond the treeline.<br/>turns out his mate is just a horny jackass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	come out, come out

**Author's Note:**

> pffff what even is this honestly  
> set in the same universe as [we are ours](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5836801) so if you've read that, you'll know a bit of what to expect  
> i just wanted alpha!namjoon and omega!hoseok, i just needed it, okay.  
> please note!! hoseok has a moment of panic in this story: this is his instinctual reaction to hearing namjoon growling! he knows namjoon isn't going to hurt him! and would stop if he said so! just. so you are all aware. their relationship is much more in depth and complicated than it is in this little slice of fiction but i wanted everyone to know so no one thought i was being dishonest when i didn't tag this with _non-con/rape._

Sometimes it pisses Hoseok off that Namjoon gets to disappears for hunts. It's not fair. Hoseok has to stay at home with Taehyung, who can't really take care of himself just yet, while Namjoon gets to go out and kill whatever he finds, dragging it home to be slaughtered properly.

It's not fair.

He scowls hard and runs the blade of the skinning knife over the whetstone. It needs to be sharp when Namjoon gets back, and the task draws him away from the tingling, itching feelings of his oncoming heat. It prickles all over his skin and makes him even more agitated.

Taehyung is asleep upstairs. Hoseok sent him to bed an hour ago, tucked into heavy blankets with his head half-buried in pillows. He's strange, but they've all but adopted him since they found him wandering about in the woods by himself, so Hoseok wants to take good care of him. Even if it means he's trapped at home and can't go out with Namjoon like he wants to. Even if he's a little afraid that Taehyung might try to mount him one of these nights when Namjoon isn't home. Not that he would. He's far too nervous for that, but Hoseok fears that from every other wolf he meets. There's a reason their pack is so small, so tight-knit.

He's halfway through sharpening the cleaver when he hears a familiar howl. The timbre of it, the husk, makes his hair stand on end. Jerking up from the kitchen table he heads for the door, squinting to try and make out Namjoon's form across the long yard. The treeline is a black maw, and the howl comes again, almost distressed.

Hoseok doesn't think about Taehyung. He doesn't think about leaving the door unlocked, he just runs, forces the change, trips over his limbs and the grass in his rush to get to the source of that shaking sound. Is Namjoon hurt? Is he trapped? On all fours he tears through the field and into the trees, heart pounding so hard it might break his ribs.

Blood. Hoseok smells, tastes blood. He barks in fear and he's halfway through the change so he can scream for Namjoon when a body slams into his back and he finds himself thrown over the carcass of a huge buck, the antlers sharp for the season. The insides are still warm, the body soft and giving under Hoseok's weight. He snarls, teeth still vicious in his mostly human face when there is a low and comforting growl at his back. Namjoon. He bares his teeth over his shoulder and swings an elbow back, forcing the change to go _faster._ “Get off me, you fucking—You _scared me._ ”

Namjoon, fully changed into the beautiful, haunting black beast he is, huffs out through his nose.

“Seriously, what the _fuck._ ” Hoseok sits up and the ribs of the buck don't break under his weight. Namjoon trots forward and puts his huge head on Hoseok's belly, growling in low approval. “This isn't so big you needed help, Kim Namjoon, I'm serious. What the hell.”

Namjoon looks up at him with those big yellow eyes and Hoseok feels his heart skip like it always does. Namjoon had eyed him for months, over tribe meeting tables and get togethers—he cornered Hoseok any time he could, bullying him out into moonlight runs, sleeping outdoors, enjoying one another's company in both of their forms.

Then they'd been allowed to mate, and Hoseok falls more in love with Namjoon every day.

Even when he's being a stupid asshole.

A stupid asshole nudging his nose around Hoseok's groin.

“Hey hey _hey,_ ” Hoseok slaps him on the top of the nose, glaring. “Knock it off, dickhead. We need to get this home.” Namjoon growls, bares teeth and puts his ears forward, his tail swaying high back and forth. “Are you kidding? You can't _wait_ another _twelve hours—_ ”

Namjoon butts Hoseok back over the deer, sniffing intently at his pants. The position is awkward, Hoseok having to hold up his weight on his hands, bent backward. “Hey!” he shouts, trying to squirm his way up. “Kim Namjoon! Knock it off! I am _not_ letting you fuck me like thi— _Hey!!”_

Namjoon's teeth have started to tug Hoseoks pajama pants down. He knows Hoseok doesn't wear underwear, never does, but still Hoseok shrieks in embarrassment when the cotton is pulled off and away, his bare ass against warm, soft deer hair, a hide they will tan into leather and likely make pants or shoes of.

“No, Namjoon, come _on_ —” Hoseok starts to twist, landing on his belly over the buck's flank and scrambling at the forest floor until Namjoon's snarl ricochets through his head and he freezes. He freezes because he can feel the heat of Namjoon's breath, the smell of blood in his teeth. He's terrified and he's going to cry, he just knows it. He always cries whenever someone snarls like that, it's part of his biology, it frightens him—

“Namjoon. Please I'm scared, Namjoon—” Hoseok has never been able to make the change when he's afraid. It's a fairly recent development that he's able to tell Namjoon anything coherent at all when he's so nervous. He loses all ability to reason, all ability to _think._ Namjoon sometimes calls him a kitten, like a baby rabbit: at the sight of danger he just freezes, curls up and hides.

 _It's okay, Hoseokie,_ he says, and Hoseok feels the instinctual panic subsiding. Namjoon's head is resting on his back, the back of his thigh, giving a comforting, rumbling growl. It was stupid for him to get so nervous in the first place but Namjoon never makes him feel that way. They've been together long enough for Namjoon to know that Hoseok's babbling is just his biological response to an alpha's snarl: Hoseok has never been able to tell the difference between 'pay attention to me' and 'I'm angry at you,' and Namjoon has never tried to force him to learn it. He's never raised his voice at Hoseok.

 _I'm not going to fuck you like this,_ Namjoons voice is smoky and rasping. He's not very good at telepathic communication, not like Jimin is. _I just want to get you ready._

“R-ready?” Hoseok asks, fingers squeezing the moss in his hands.

_Yes. Get up on my kill, Hoseok._

Unable to disobey, he shivers and climbs up onto the buck, head towards it's antlers. It is still warm, and his legs dangle over each side with a nudge of Namjoons cold nose. Hoseok squeezes his eyes closed and fists his hands next to his face, trying to get a grip on the buck's fur, too short to be any good. Namjoons nose is sniffing at his thighs, his tongue licking at the back of his knees. Hoseok remembers that Yoongi was just talking about it last week—sex with Jimin, when Jimin was half-changed, like Anubis, like the Jackal-headed god. Yoongi was afraid to have sex with Jimin when he was fully changed; the human form was not meant to take such abuse. And Hoseok certainly shares those sentiments.

 _I'm not going to fuck you like this,_ Namjoon says again, before his voice fades away and the sound of the woods distract Hoseok, so loud, suddenly. Owls and breaking branches, howling coyotes and other wolves like themselves, taking advantage of the night.

Hoseok yelps at the long swipe of Namjoons tongue on his inner thigh. His hips jerk forward and Namjoon grumbles in approval. _Open up._

With a little whine of plaintive and pouting fear (or perhaps, more likely, disgust,) Hoseok reaches and arches his back to be able to hold his cheeks apart. To his horror and humiliating delight, Namjoon wastes no time in nosing at his hole, no doubt smelling the first of his heat before he licks, long and wet. “Oh my god, Namjoon—”

His tongue is long and he licks at Hoseoks ballsac, his cheeks and the backs of his thighs. He licks until Hoseok is whimpering, reassured, and nips at the back of his neck as he makes the change from the big black beast to the tall, muscled young man, his shock of silver hair shining despite the darkness. “You smell so good,” he murmurs, slipping his fingers against Hoseoks panting mouth. “Suck.”

Hoseok suckles and whines, rocking his hips against the buck, the fur deliciously rough against his cock, the ribcage firm beneath the skin. He looks up to watch Namjoon watching him, and yelps out when wet fingers push into him. He pushes back onto them, moaning around the digits on his tongue. Everything smells like blood and Namjoon. The bright copper taste in the air is almost as arousing as Namjoon himself, biting at Hoseok's thighs as he pushes the saliva-wet fingers in beside the first, four fingers deep and grinning into Hoseok's thigh. “Ah.. Ah, Namj—ah—”

Hoseok gets his toes on the ground and tries to move back onto Namjoon's fingers, grasping the buck's antlers for leverage. Namjoon chuckles at him, bites the curve of his buttock and pushes his fingers in a little harder. “You're so close to heat, aren't you,” he asks, moving both index and middle fingers in and out. “You'd never let me do this to you if you weren't in heat.”

“I t-told you, twelve h—jesus christ—” Namjoon has pressed his fingers into the knuckles, wiggles them just enough to be torturously teasing. “Fuck me,” Hoseok pants, trying to spread his legs, rocking his hips against the buck. “Please Namjoon I need—” He knows what a whore he sounds like. But Namjoon was his first—his only—and it's all right that he sees him so weak, so desperate. “ _Please._ ”

“Right here?” Namjoon asks, and Hoseok whines. “Right out here, in the open, on top of my kill, Kim Hoseok? Is this where you want me to fuck you?”

 _Isn't that what you set this up for,_ Hoseok thinks to himself with a breathless laugh, pulling one knee up a little closer, bracing it over the leg of the buck. He'll have to tease Namjoon about this later, but for right now, his priorities lie elsewhere.

“Yes yes yes Namjoon please—”

Namjoon climbs up behind Hoseok and Hoseok _wails_ in relief, because his cock is so hard and he feels so empty and that itch is becoming a burn under his skin. The tip of Namjoons cock rubs at him and he tries to force himself back, still holding the buck's huge rack in his fingers. Namjoon pushes forward slow, bending over his lover to kiss lightly at his shoulders while he pants, trying to fuck himself and not having the strength to do so. Namjoon did this on purpose, damn him, trying to push him straight into heat a half-day early, because he has to go out on tribe business in a day and a half.

“Namjoon—Namjoon, Namjoon.” This is the part about heat Hoseok hates. How desperate he gets. He can hear himself, in one corner of his mind and it's disgusting, filthy beyond reason. He _needs_ it, but that isn't the point. The point is that Namjoon likes to hear him squeal and he does shit like this on purpose to see just how desperate he can get Hoseok before fucking him blind, Hoseok just knows it. The jackass.

“You're so beautiful,” Namjoon breathes in his ear, one hand reaching over Hoseoks arms and coming back smeared with blood, warm from the buck's throat. He paints Hoseok's shoulder and neck with it, leaning forward to lap it from his skin even as he thrusts hard enough for Hoseok to lose his breath.

“Namjoon—”

“So beautiful, Hoseok,” he says, gnawing harmlessly at Hoseoks skin and fucking him hard enough for the bucks ribs to crack beneath their weight. “So fucking good.”

“Joonah— _fuck—_ ”

Hoseok cums in humiliating waves, semen in fur, on his skin. He pulls on the antlers so hard that the buck's head is lifted from the ground and a fresh wave of blood forces Namjoon to tear away from Hoseok, cock throbbing. He yanks him to the ground, shoves him to the bloody moss and gets between his legs; Hoseok whimpers and reaches to fist a hand in Namjoon's hair while his mate pushes back inside.

“Fuck I love you,” Namjoon pants, red hands painting prints on Hoseok's torso, on his face and arms. “Fucking _love you,_ Jeong Hoseok.”

“Namjoon,” Hoseok whispers, arching away from the forest floor, the cold and sticky blood in the moss that sticks to his back and his ass, the backs of his thighs and head.

Namjoon cums with his face buried in Hoseok's shoulder, panting hot, bloody breath against his ear and neck. For a long moment, the two of them lay on the ground, Namjoon's cock pulsing and Hoseoks body starting to shiver in the chill.

“Come on,” Namjoon murmurs, pulling away slowly, groaning. Hoseok is covered in blood and bitemarks. “Come on, we need to get this home.”

“You expect me to be able to carry anything after that,” Hoseok complains, rolling onto his knees and groaning, cum spilling from his body down his thighs. “I don't even think I can change.”

“Try,” Namjoon grins, biting one ass cheek and slapping the other. “I'll reward you.”

“With what, fucking me unconscious?”

“You'd like that, wouldn't you?”

“No!” Hoseok says, just to be contrary, but Namjoon quirks an eyebrow and starts to shift. With a huff, Hoseok does the same. His fur is white and sable, so he makes Namjoon drag the head while he drags a back leg. Bad enough his skin is covered in blood, he doesn't need his fur being a mess, too.

(but he'd be lying if he said he isn't looking forward washing it off, with Namjoons hands on his hips, his lips on his neck, and the promise of more in the dark of his eyes.)

 


End file.
